1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding tool for enabling rapid mounting of a dead bolt lock assembly to a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinged type doors, in preparation for receiving dead bolt lock assemblies, are provided with a cylinder bore extending between both sides of the door. The cylinder bore is closely adjacent the edge of the door and typically has a diameter of about 2 1/8 inches. A horizontally disposed plunger bore is also provided, communicating between the edge of the door and the cylinder bore. The plunger bore accommodates a latching bolt assembly having a bolt that projects to the door frame and seats in a recess when the door is closed and retracts into the door in response to the turning of a key or handle when the door needs to be opened.
The dead bolt lock is further comprised of interior and exterior circular hubs, each equipped with a key-operated pin-tumbler cylinder. The two cylinders are axially aligned and have torque blades that enter a crank sleeve in said latching bolt assembly. The torque blades produce rotative movement of the crank sleeve, which in turn produces reciprocating lateral movement of the latch bolt. When properly assembled, the two hubs are interengaged by two machine screws that draw the hubs together in embracing relationship upon the door. The machine screws enter the interior hub at diametrically opposed sites, and are inaccessible from the exterior hub.
When mounting the lock assembly to the door, the latch bolt assembly is emplaced within the plunger bore, the exterior hub is then inserted into the cylinder bore from the exterior surface of the door, and the interior hub is lastly entered into the opposite extremity of the cylinder bore. The interior hub, having two spaced apart holes for receiving said machine screws, is aligned with threaded receiving sockets in the exterior hub. Also, the torque bars of both hubs must be caused to engage the crank sleeve of the bolt assembly. The machine screws are passed through the holes in the interior hub and into engagement with threaded receiving sockets in the exterior hub.
However, the insertion and engagement of the machine screws and torque bars is difficult because the interior and exterior hub components of the lock set must be held together in aligned facing relationship within the cylinder bore while the machine screws and torque bars are manipulated.
Devices which facilitate the mounting of door locks are disclosed in numerous U.S. Patents, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,823; 4,715,125; 4,813,826; 5,081,771; 5,116,170; and 5,222,845. However, such devices are generally concerned with techniques for drilling the two holes required for the accurate installation of the lock assembly. None address the problem of holding the lock components in place during assembly and mounting.
Although a device for holding the lock components during assembly and mounting can be of repeated service to a professional carpenter or other craftsman, in many instances the device would be used just once with the purchase of a door lock assembly, then discarded.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holding tool for aiding the installation of a dead bolt door lock.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool as in the foregoing object which is of sufficiently compact size to permit packaging along with a door lock set.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holding tool of the aforesaid nature which is quick and easy to use.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a holding tool of the aforesaid nature which is of simple construction and amenable to manufacture at sufficiently low cost to justify one-time use.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.